Infiltrado
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Eren una mañana, siendo sorprendido por su amado sargento, deja al descubierto un secreto en frente de este: Tiene una foto con él escondida debajo de la almohada. Luego de que se la confisque, Eren se infiltra en el cuarto de Levi mientras se baña, pero se esconde debajo de la cama, descubriendo curiosas cosas. BL-YAOI HARD- LEMON. One shot. Si no te gusta ¡Simple! No leas.


**Hola! Volvio Patatapandicornio con un nuevo One-Shot! owo**

**Bueno, este One-Shot participa en el reto de "Situaciones Extrañas" Del foro "Kunren Heidan" yo escogí el tema "Esconderse debajo de la cama"  
Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en el relato son de mi procedencia, todos le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos no estarían en fanfiction ¿Verdad? xD Yo solo los vuelvo hermosamente homosexuales.**

**Bueno, no hay nada que decir xD Les dejare leer.**

* * *

7:30 Am.

Estoy corriendo.  
Huyendo, o yendo a algún lugar, realmente no lo sé, solo escucho voces persiguiéndome detrás, llamándome, pero las ignoro y sigo recorriendo el sendero oscuro rodeado de árboles. Tengo el traje militar pero no el equipo tridimensional, solo las correas por todo el cuerpo. De un momento a otro se hizo de día y llegue a un lindo claro en el bosque, curiosamente había una casa en este. Salía un olor delicioso y parecía cálida. Quizás allí podría esconderme de lo que sea que me persiguiera.

Toco la puerta una vez y nadie responde.  
Toco una segunda y una voz conocida pero amortiguada me indica que pase.  
Entro a la residencia y, oh dios santo, casi me desmayo.

-¿¡Rivaille Heichou!?-. Así es. Al cruzar la puerta no estaba nadie más que mi querido Levi Heichou cocinando algo en la mesada de espaldas a mí. Pero extrañamente, no llevaba el uniforme militar, ni de civil, ni parecido. Solo tenía un jodido mandil color rosa y debajo un par de bóxer ajustados negros, dejando así ver claramente su lindo trasero firme y bien formado. Se giró para verme y me sonrió ¡JODIDO DIOS! Se acercó a mi contorneando sus caderas y se colgó de mi cuello, hablando de manera suave y seductora.

-Oh Eren, Bienvenido a casa.

-¿S-Si?-. Mi voz salió fina por la emoción y sorpresa de la situación. Él se acercó más a mi cuerpo, frotándose suavemente y llevando una mano a mi cadera, acariciándola suavemente para luego llevar sus dedos dentro del pantalón y separarlo un poco más de mi piel, insinuándose. No sé qué mierda es esto, pero no iba a desaprovechar la situación y lleve una de mis manos a su cadera, mientras que la otra descendió por su espalda hasta sus nalgas, apretándola y masajeándola, llevándome un jadeo de su parte. Entonces se acercó a mi oído y exhalo, para luego hablarme nuevamente.

-Eren, Levántate-. Su tono había cambiado, era autoritario, pero seguía siendo su extrañamente linda voz.

-¿Perdón?-. Pregunté confundido.

-Levántate, mocoso de mierda.

.  
-Levántate, mocoso de mierda-. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, claro, porque me quitaron todas las mantas que me protegían del frío del sótano. Entonces levante mi cabeza sorpresivamente y me encontré con el Sargento al lado mío, sosteniendo todas las sábanas que me cubrían con una mano dejándome al descubierto. Claro, era obvio que era un sueño, lo peor, un sueño húmedo.

-¡Lev-! ¡Sargento, Buenos días!-. Dije asustado, y aún sorprendido. Por la sorpresa casi cometo el horrible error de llamarlo por su nombre.

-Tsk, levántate de una jodida ves y alístate para subir a cumplir con los entrenamientos. Quiero que tu trasero este allá arriba en 20 minutos, o si no te pateare tanto que no podrás caminar por 3 meses.

-¡S-Si!-. Me di vuelta ya que todo el tiempo había estado durmiendo boca abajo e hice una especie de saludo militar sentado, pero inmediatamente el Sargento llevo sus ojos a mis pantalones. Mierda, no me di cuenta de que tenía una erección, aunque es normal por el sueño que tuve. Me sonroje a mas no poder y me puse en pie de indios, con mi brazos apoyados entre las piernas de tal manera que fuera difícil de ver.

-Más te vale encargarte de eso. No quiero que andes con una erección por todo el campo-. Se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse

-¡A-Um!-. Trate de detenerlo, pero mis pies se enredaron entre las sábanas, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. En un intento vano de sostenerme de algo para no caer, arrastre la almohada conmigo. Grave error. El sargento al voltearse para verme pudo ver el gran secreto que tenía.

-Eren ¿Qué mierda es eso?-. Su mirada era fría, asesina, aterradora. Se acercó y levanto el trozo de papel del lugar donde antes estaba mi almohada.

-¡A-Um! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

-¿Por qué mierda tienes una foto de nosotros dos juntos… bajo la almohada?-. Ahora me miraba a mí, me sonroje a más no poder. Así es, tenía una foto con Heichou debajo de la almohada. Es una donde él está de brazos cruzados y de espaldas a mí, pero con la cabeza girada para verme. Yo estaba tratando de llamar su atención y tenía papeles en las manos. Si no lo recuerdo, la sacó Conny con una cámara una vez que fuimos al pueblo y yo le tenía que dar unos documentos. La revelo para mí y me la dio, pero luego le tuve que pagar el gasto.

-E-Es que… esa foto me agrada, es la única que tengo junto con Heichou, y es una persona importante para mí…-. Su mirada seguía posada en mí. No mentía, era importante para mí, y con todos los sueños que tengo no se me hace difícil deducir que siento atracción por él.

-¿Cuándo la sacaron?

-Una vez en el centro, un compañero le quito la cámara a un fotógrafo de esos de la calle y saco un montón de fotos de todos, incluido a mí, y en ese momento estaba entregándole unos documentos. Luego de que el señor le regañara pago la fotos y nos las dio a nosotros por un determinado precio.

-Ahora-. Su tono era más frío que nunca.- ¿Por qué la tienes debajo de la almohada?

-¡Para que si Mikasa entraba a mi cuarto mientras duermo no la encontrara y me asesinara!

-¿Tu hermanastra entra a tu cuarto mientras duermes?-. Ahora se veía más que nada sorprendido y hasta enfadado.

-U-Una vez estaba durmiendo y me desperté con ella al lado, mirándome. Casi pego un grito de horror, pero me desmaye antes. Fue horrible.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes, no es normal que te acose de esa manera

-Dígamelo a mí, me sorprende que no se haya escabullido al baño para verme mientras me ducho-. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda con solo la idea.

-De todas maneras, me la llevaré-. Doblo la preciada foto que ocultaba en mi almohada y salió de la habitación aún sin guardarla, probablemente para que no viera donde.

-¡E-Espere!-. No presto atención, le hable al aire. Suspire ¿Qué haría ahora? Descubrió un secreto estúpido mío: Conservo una foto suya y mía. O conservaba.

Por ahora sería mejor ir al entrenamiento. La erección bajo sola así que me vestí y subí al campo, donde ya estaba el sargento mandando a todos para que hicieran filas y abdominales. Llegue justo a tiempo y comenzamos la rutinaria ejercitación. Claro, como me había levantado tarde no llegue al desayuno y sentí un punzante dolor de estómago toda la mañana hasta el almuerzo.  
En todo el día no cruzamos mirada alguna con el sargento, menos la palabra más allá de órdenes que me mandaba, o sus regaños en cuanto a la limpieza, aunque yo pensara que fuera aceptable, llegar a complacer sus exigentes gustos en cuanto a esta manía tan particular suya es casi una misión imposible.

En eso llego la noche, y puse en funcionamiento el plan que elabore en el día con ayuda de Armin para conseguir nuevamente mi foto. No consistía en mucho, solo esperaría fuera de su puerta, ya que de distintas fuentes averigüe que todas las noches toma una ducha antes de irse a dormir. En ese lapso entraría y revisaría su ropa para encontrar la foto y salir… El problema es que ahora estaba haciendo eso, revisar sus ropas, y no la encontraba. Estaba agachado al lado de la cama hurgando en los bolsillos del pantalón. Supongo que al ser un hombre tan pulcro y obsesivo con la limpieza tardaría una media hora por lo menos, eso es tiempo suficiente para que siga con mi búsqueda…

O eso creí…

De un momento a otro, se escuchó como la regadera dejo de funcionar, indicando el final de la ducha. Solo tardo 5 minutos en ducharse, una ducha rápida. Advertí que abrió la puerta del baño, para mi suerte estaba frotando su cabello con una toalla y le impidió la visión, así que lo más rápido que pude me escondí debajo de su cama, en el momento justo a decir verdad.

Mierda… ¿ahora qué carajo hago?

Él se sentó en la cama. Estaba en bóxer. Pude notar un espejo en la esquina de la habitación y desde el ángulo en donde estaba podía ver claramente toda su cama, con él encima. Suspiro sonoramente y se tomó la camisa blanca que había usado el día de hoy y al ponérsela se calló del bolsillo superior la condenada foto. Quedo en el piso, a un medio metro de mí, podía alcanzarla fácilmente, pero cuando iba a mover mi mano para en un movimiento rápido tomarla antes de que se diera cuenta, su mano bajo antes y la agarró. Casi me pilla debajo de su cama… pensaría que soy un pervertido, o más bien descubriría que soy un pervertido. Después del sueño húmedo de hoy no se puede negar que lo soy.

-Eren…-. Esa era su voz. ¡Joder! ¿¡Me descubrió!? No… su tono es suave, amortiguado… se podría decir que… soñador, y no va dirigido a mí. Mire en el espejo y pude ver como acariciaba la foto, solo pude quedarme viendo atónito. Se cercioro de que nadie le estuviera viendo, y le dio un beso a la foto, claro que yo si le estaba viendo.- Eren…

Froto su mejilla contra el papel y un muy sutil rojo se hizo presente en sus pálidas mejillas, lo que me causo regocijo y un hormigueo agradable en la entrepierna. Me tape la boca con la mano para evitar que mi respiración sonara agitada y me dispuse a ver el espectáculo único que se presentaba ante mis ojos. De un momento a otro, el sargento quito la toalla de su cabeza y llevo la mano que no sostenía la foto a su entrepierna, acariciándola sobre el bóxer donde no tardó en aparecer una pequeña protuberancia, que a medida que sobaba se hacía más grande. Comenzó a jadear y rápidamente se levantó y le puso seguro a la puerta, para volver a la cama y recostarse aún con la foto en la mano y la otra en su entrepierna, sobándola ahora con más energía. Suspiraba y cada tanto se le escapaba mi nombre en un jadeo, hasta que él perdió la paciencia y tuvo que bajar la ropa interior para poder darse más atención.

No podía creer lo que veía, mi querido y amado sargento se estaba masturbando en frente mío, pensando en mí, jadeando mí nombre.

Pasaron un par de minutos y el ritmo subió en su mano, causando que tuviera que reprimir gemidos. Me dedique a verlo y tuve que contener mis ganas de también bajar mi pantalón y atender el bulto que crecía bajo él.  
Para mi sorpresa, de un momento a otro se dio vuelta, sosteniéndose en las rodillas y quitándose del todo el bóxer, mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada y se masturbaba con urgencia. Mi verdadera interrogatoria era para que la nueva posición, pero quedo claro cuando dejo la foto en el colchón, a un lado, y llevo sus dedos a su boca, humedeciéndolos completamente. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, lentamente llevo su mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a tantear su trasero, buscando su entrada. El ritmo de las masturbaciones subió a medida que humedecía la zona donde comenzó a introducir el primer dedo, gimiendo en el acto. Un gemido que terminó de hacer que me doliera la entrepierna por la presión. Así comenzó a moverlo, tanteándose, y luego de un pequeño lapso de tiempo introdujo el segundo en sincronía con otro gemido, esta vez más erótico, pero no costo. Parecía como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, a complacerse de esa manera. ¿Se habrá masturbado antes pensando en mí? No, es una idea muy estúpida, que el sargento se hubiera fijado en mí… aunque así lo tenía ahora, masturbándose por los dos lados, tratando de reprimir sus gemidos y jadeando mi nombre. Comenzó a hacer tijeras dentro de él retorciéndose de placer al momento que toco un punto delicioso, hasta que luego de un sonoro gemido irreprimible que se entendía como mi nombre, llego al orgasmo lanzando un chorro de su semilla, manchando las sábanas. Sufriendo de temblores y espasmos post-orgásmicos, regularizo su respiración y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Cuando supuse que estaba dormido por su respiración regularizada, es cuando lentamente y de manera silenciosa salí debajo de la cama, apreciando más de cerca a un durmiente sargento, y también pude ver su esencia esparcida en un costado de su cuerpo. Contuve las ganas de probarla y tome la foto que yacía cerca de su rostro. Estaba un poco arrugado, pero aun así lo tome y me dispuse a marcharme y encargarme de mi propia erección en mi habitación. Estaba con la mano en el pomo, a punto de quitarle el seguro, pero mi corazón se paró y la sangre se heló cuando escuche la voz del sargento llamándome.

-¿Eren?-. No No NO NO NO NO NO

Me gire lentamente, con el horror plasmado en mi rostro y el sudor recorriéndome la frente. Me encontré con el sargento de costado, mirándome con horror. Horror de que lo descubrí masturbándose con mi nombre.

-¿C-Como entraste?

-S-Sargento…

-¿¡H-Ha-Hace cuanto estás aquí!?-. Titubeaba de la vergüenza.

-D-Desde que se estaba duchando…-. Baje la cabeza, avergonzado. Pero la levante para poder apreciar su rostro. A pesar de la situación, se veía extremadamente tierno y sexy. Demasiado Sexy, tanto que hizo que saliera mi parte más salvaje.- Lo escuche todo-. Mi voz sonó extrañamente más grave, y le clave la mirada, una afilada y llena de hambre. Tire mi cordura al carajo.

-¿D-Dónde estabas?

-Debajo de su cama.

-¿¡Q-Que carajo hacías ahí!?-. Él Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. También sonrojado, y se notaba gracias a su piel pálida.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿Verdad?-. Se encogió un poco al ver cómo me aproximaba a su cama, mas no me detuvo. Dejo que le tomara del mentón para verlo a los ojos.- Vaya cosa interesante que he descubierto hoy, Sar-gen-to-. Se estremeció al ver como sonreí mientras decía eso. Me estaba dejando llevar por la lujuria, pura lujuria y esta se notaba en mis ojos.

-Hijo de puta-. Gruño, pero se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia arriba para sostenerme la mirada.

-Vaya, eso no era lo que parecía pensar hace unos minutos-. Susurre en su oído mientras acariciaba su mejilla.- ¿Disfrutaba pensando que era yo el que tocaba su cuerpo?-. Sin previo aviso mi otra mano fue hasta su torso, acariciándolo y causándole un leve estremecimiento. No respondió.- ¿Quiere averiguar por qué tenía una erección hoy a la mañana?

-Eres un pervertido…

-Mira quién lo dice. Yo no me masturbe con una foto mientras gemía sin pudor-. Me gruño en desaprobación, pero el rojo invadió sus mejillas nuevamente. Mis manos comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, acariciando su torso y llevándome un escalofrío de su parte, mientras comenzaba a jadear nuevamente.

-Vaya, parece que aquí abajo te has convertido en titán sin mi permiso-. Hablo en mi oído mientras sus manos vagaron a mi entrepierna.- Tengo que supervisarte y encargarme.

-Que atrevido-. Lo tumbe en la cama y me posicione sobre él al mismo tiempo que acercaba mis labios a los suyos, tomándolo por sorpresa. Correspondió un poco dudoso y luchando por ser el que lo guiaba. Roce sus labios con mi lengua y en cuando pude invadí su boca, explorándola, pero él luchaba por tener el control. Iniciamos una lucha de lenguas, en un momento tome sus muñecas y las puse por arriba de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que abría sus piernas con mi rodilla, me ponía entre estas y frotaba mi entrepierna con la suya que estaba al descubierto. Ahogue sus gemidos en mi boca y él término cediendo, dejando que tomara el control. Solté sus muñecas y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, pero él quito mis manos de su cuerpo.

-Eren, No. Esto está mal.

-¿Qué dice?-. Me apoye en mis antebrazos, dejando su cabeza entre estos. Le mire con pena, tristeza. Al ver mi rostro el giro el suyo a un costado.

-Esto está mal, por favor, sal de encima de mí.

-¿No quiere? Eso es cruel, llegando a este punto…

-No debo Eren. Somos sargento y subordinado, para peor los dos hombres. Simplemente está mal por donde lo veas.

-No le pregunte si debe. Le pregunte si quiere-. Miro a otro lado para evitar mi mirada.

-No quiero.

-Sargento, sea sincero por favor-. Me acerque un poco a su rostro, forzándolo a que me vea. Permaneció en silencio pero luego hablo.

-Ruego por ello.

-Entonces por mí está bien-. Le dedique una sonrisa cálida.- Yo también quiero hacer esto, así que simplemente sigamos.

-Mocoso idiota, no se puede. Además ¿Qué tanto andas presumiendo?-. Me sonrió de manera maléfica, cruel y burlona.- Eres un virgen con hormonas voladoras.

-¿Quién dice que soy virgen?

-¿Acaso te follaste a tu hermana? O no, quizás ella misma te violo-. Se podía ver un desdén de celos en sus ojos más allá de las palabras hirientes.

-No, de hecho, son cosas muy curiosas las que suceden en los campos de entrenamiento-. Sonreí maliciosamente. En realidad, los secretos que suceden allí nunca salen de las habitaciones, son solo cosas que se hacen para complacer el deseo sexual entre los hombres.- Lo hice varias veces con algunos compañeros de habitación. No fueron muchas, pero con Armin fueron 2 o 3.

-Tú…-. Se veía la sorpresa en su rostro, pero también la furia y la vergüenza.

-Sargento, yo había olvidado todas esas experiencias para no sentirme incómodo con mis compañeros-. Le susurré al oído.- Pero usted volvió a despertar mi deseo. Lo deseo con todo mi cuerpo, corazón y alma. No solo físicamente, también emocional.

-Mocoso cursi.

-¿Cursi?-. Sonreí socarronamente, causándole un estremecimiento.- De hecho, soy un pervertido sin remedio. Lo deseo tanto, tenerlo entre mis brazos. Aunque, usted tampoco es un santo. Se masturbo pensando en mí, eso me da mucho que pensar.

-Yo también te deseo. Desde el momento en el que te vi en esa pútrida celda.

-Si-. Le sonreí y lo bese, primero fue un beso casto pero al poco tiempo paso a ser algo un poco más intenso, nuevamente cada uno quería tener el control de la situación. Cuando tuve la oportunidad, en un movimiento rápido invadí su boca, explorándola y saboreándola, pero él no se quedó atrás y trato de hacer lo mismo. En una lucha interminable por tener el control, nos separamos jadeando para recuperar el aire. Paseo sus manos por mi cuerpo, llegando en un determinado punto a mi entrepierna, sobándola por arriba del pantalón.- Hn… H-Heichou

-¿Qué pasa Eren? ¿Acaso no puedes soportar una sobadita?

-Si puedo-. Tome sus muñecas y las puse una a cada lado de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo.- Solo que si sigue haciéndolo me darán más ganas de tenerlo gimiendo debajo de mi cuerpo lo antes posible.

-Interesante…-. Sonrió y tomo mis labios por sorpresa, ahora él era el que invadía mi boca con su lengua. No me deje llevar y luche nuevamente. Sostuve sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza como antes y divague con mi otra mano hasta su camisa, para terminar de desabotonarla. Cuando lleve mis manos a uno de sus pezones, me separe de su boca y retrocedí hasta el lugar.- Hey, ¿Dónde crees que tocas?

-Pero también esta duro aquí-. Pellizque el botón rosado entre mis dedos y él gimió suavemente. Lleve mi boca a otro y los comencé a succionar, mordisquear. Mientras torturaba uno con mi boca al otro lo hacía con mis dedos, intercalando y haciendo que se retorciera bajo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sufría de espasmos y escalofríos. Migre mi mano hasta su entrepierna, la cual se hallaba dura de nuevo.- Esta duro en todas partes Sar-gen-to.

-C-Cállate.

-Necesito su orden para proseguir señor-. Me gruño amenazante.- Acataré todas sus órdenes y necesidades.

-S-Sigue.

-¿Puede especificar lo que quiere?-. Lo que hizo me sorprendió. Me atrajo desde el cuello de la camisa y me beso al mismo tiempo que frotaba su entrepierna en mi pelvis de manera sugerente. Sonreí porque comprendí la idea- A la orden, mi Sargento.

-Eres un lobo disfrazado de perro doméstico.

-Y estoy por devorar a mi conejo favorito.

-Inténtalo.

-¿Está provocándome, señor?

-¿No me ibas a devorar, Lobo?-. Sonreí ante tal provocación de mi querido Heichou, ahora debajo de mí y semi desnudo en paños menores. Le acaricie el rostro y lo bese, dispuesto a acomodarme entre sus piernas, pero de un aventón me tiro al otro lado de la cama. Aún confundido, divise como él bajaba de la cama y se hincaba en esta, al mismo tiempo que arrastraba mis pies, quedando sentado en el borde. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y me miro relamiéndose los labios. El color subió a mis mejillas de sopetón y él satisfecho con mi reacción, desabrocho lentamente el pantalón, donde yacía un bulto de considerable tamaño. Al dejarlo al descubierto, lo miro sorprendido y titubeo un poco.- E-Es grande.

-¿U-Usted cree?

-Veré que puedo hacer-. De nuevo me miro sugerente y abrió su boca. Me estremecí al sentir su tersa lengua recorrer toda mi longitud, deteniéndose en el glande para besarlo. Los jadeos no paraban de salir de mi boca, y me centraba en sentir la deliciosa sensación que me brindaba mi querido Levi. Gemí suavemente cuando lo metió en su boca, humedeciéndolo y sin dejar de pasar su lengua por todo el falo. Poco a poco comenzó a meterla lo más que pudo, aunque solo alcanzó a la mitad. Lo incite a tragarla lo más que pudiera apoyando mi mano en su cabeza y presionando. Mientras lo metía y lo sacaba me miraba fijamente, disfrutando de mis reacciones. No podía creer que Levi, mi sargento y el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, siempre tan limpio, recio, amenazante y orgulloso estuviera ahora mismo entre mis piernas. Comencé a sentir como palpitaba mi entrepierna, avisando el inminente orgasmo.

-M-Me vengo-. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tome su cabeza entre mis manos y empuje lo más que pude, pero luego de unos segundos más vacié todo en su boca.

-Mocoso…-. Me miro de manera asesina. Joder, Joder, Joder, Joder… no pensé, no pensé de manera clara.

-L-Lo siento, me vine en su boca…

-Es mucho-. Casi sufro de una hemorragia nasal al ver cómo comenzó a lamer sus dedos, quitando los restos. Es verdad, fue un montón, tanto que salpico en su ropa y cabello. Pero no es mi culpa que me excitara de esa manera tan cruel. Llevado por mi impulso, lo tome debajo de los brazos y lo levanté. Es increíblemente liviano. Aún sorprendido, no se dio cuenta cuando lo subí a mi regazo.- ¡E-Eren!

-Heichou, no puedo contenerme más-. Lo abracé y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.- Sea mío, por favor.

-Mocoso idiota-. Me tomo el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.- Soy tuyo desde que te escuche entrar en mi habitación.

-¿Q-Que?-. Le pregunté sorprendido. Él sonrió.

-Te vi afuera esperando, también como te escondiste cuando salí del baño ¿Acaso creías que no te había visto solo por frotar una toalla en mi rostro?-. Se acercó a mi oído y paso su dedo índice por mi cuello, delineándolo.- Supe que estabas ahí. Todo el tiempo-. Gruñí grave en su oído ente tal confesión, y no me resistí a morder su cuello y apretar sus nalgas.

-Vaya sargento, que descarado. ¿Me está sugiriendo algo?

-Te estoy sugiriendo que me folles de una vez, porque cada día que te veo entrenando me dan ganas de tumbarte en la cama y montarte.

-Como ordene, Sargento-. Lamí su cuello y me ayudo a quitarme la camiseta que aún portaba, lanzándola a algún lado de la habitación y buscando su boca nuevamente con urgencia. Esta vez se dejó dominar por mi lengua y comenzó a frotar sus caderas suavemente sobre mí. Baje por su cuello, repartiendo besos y concentrándome en dejar marcas para oír esos gemidos tan eróticos e insinuantes que me dedica.- Ya no resisto…

Lo tumbé en la cama y de inmediato me coloque entre sus piernas. Le quite la camisa blanca que todavía usaba, dejándolo completamente expuesta su piel blanca y delicada.

-Eren, quiero sentirte dentro-. Estaba totalmente sonrojado, algo encogido tratando de ocultar vanamente un poco de su cuerpo, lo que lo hacía sumamente atractivo. Bese su cuello y su pecho suavemente, pero me separo y me sostuvo la cara con las manos temblorosas, sorprendiéndome. Sus ojos grises estaban nublados por la lujuria.- Eren, por favor… rápido-. Fue una súplica.

-A su orden. Hizo un buen trabajo dilatándose-. Me relamí los labios y lleve mis dedos a su linda entrada para sentirla.- Pero se siente mejor con tres dedos-. Introduje dos dedos de una vez, arrancándole un gemido placentero de la garganta. Él comenzó a mover sus caderas.- Vaya, parece que está urgido.

-E-Eren...-. Empecé a tijeretear dentro, pero ya estaba bastante abierto. No tarde en comenzar a introducir el tercer dedo, lentamente para observar su rostro y expresiones. Me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y jadeaba, gimiendo suavemente de tanto en tanto. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, acaricie sus paredes interiores para luego comenzar a sacarlos y meterlos, simulando una penetración real y escuchando un alarido mezcla de placer y dolor.- ¡E-Eren!

-¿Mande?

-Nngh-. Se retorció un poco, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Alguna vez lo hizo con un hombre?-. Se sonrojo mucho. Demasiado, nunca pensé que su rostro podría verse de esa manera. El giro a un lado pero no duro ni una milésima, ya que gimió fuertemente cuando golpee su punto delicioso con mis dedos.- ¿Acaso nunca lo hizo? Vaya, parecía tan audaz.

-S-Solo una vez, hace muchos años. Una persona que ya no importa. Dolió como mil carajos ya que ni él ni yo sabíamos que hacíamos, así que me resigne a nunca hacerlo nuevamente. Pero tu mocoso de mierda, me sedujiste y aquí me tienes.

-Cuando pasa mucho tiempo se siente como la primera vez-. Abrió mucho los ojos, Sorprendido y hasta atemorizado. Quizás realmente él la paso mal en aquella ocasión, para que tenga una expresión así. Me acerqué a su rostro y le bese la frente para calmarlo.- No se preocupe, lo hare despacito y no le dolerá, ya verá que le va a gustar.

-Solo me gustará porque es Eren el que lo hará-. Giro su rostro, avergonzado. No pude evitar regocijarme con tal tipo de comentario y nuevamente le bese la frente. Retome el ritmo y él volvió a gemir, esta vez enredando sus brazos en mi cuello y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de mis dedos. Termine por quitarlos y él se estremeció, jadeando.

-¿Esta listo?

-Deja el tono formal de lado-. Dijo en un gruñido.

-Está bien-. Reí un poco.- ¿Estás listo, Levi?

-Si-. Asintió suavemente y acomodo sus caderas al mismo tiempo que yo retrocedía. Acomode sus rodillas en mis hombros, y me incline, apoyando mi peso en mis antebrazos. Estaba cara a cara con él. Nuevamente le pregunte, para cerciorarme de su seguridad.

-¿Estás listo?

-Ya te dije antes que sí, joder.

-E-Entonces, por favor, relájese ¿Si? No quiero lastimarle-. Le bese la frente nuevamente.

-Te dije que dejaras el tono formal de lado-. Miro a otro lado, avergonzado pero firme.

-Si-. Aprovechando la distracción, lleve mi longitud a su entrada, rozándola. Se estremeció, pero le bese la frente nuevamente para relajarlo. Cuando sentí que su entrada se relajó, lo bese en los labios de manera casta. El envolvió mi cuello y movió sus caderas, aproximándolas a mi pelvis, y suavemente me abrí paso en sus entrañas. Él ahogo un gemido en mi garganta y sus manos me ciñeron cuando llegue hasta el fondo y lo penetré completamente. Soltó mi cuello y se retorció un poco entre mis brazos, dejando los suyos temblorosos a un lado. Me separe de sus labios y me acomode un poco, pudiendo ver como una lágrima rebelde surcaba su mejilla.- ¿Te duele?-. Asintió levemente, pero sin dejar de sostenerme la mirada.

-No es tanto el dolor, lo hiciste suave-. Admitió.- Pero me trae horribles recuerdos la sensación-. Fruncí el ceño, se podría decir que me enoje.

-No quiero que piense en esas cosas. No sé quién es el que se lo hizo su primera vez, pero yo no soy él. No quiero… no quiero que me confunda con otra persona-. Lo dije en un tono de regaño, lo que le sorprendió. Me miro con los ojos cristalinos y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos temblorosas, para sorprenderme con un beso suave.

-No te confundiré. Eren es mucho más suave y tierno. Cuidadoso-. Depositaba besos continuos en mis labios, uno y otro, seguidos entre sus palabras.- Y mucho más lindo y sexy-. Ahora me miro provocador.

-Claro que seré cuidadoso. No quiero lastimarte, menos si tuviste una mala experiencia. No sería capaz de romperte solo por mi placer personal-. También le di un beso, más duradero y pasional, pero sin profundizar.- No sería capaz de lastimarte porque te amo.

-Eren….-. Abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo un poco, mirando a otro lado.- Idiota.

-Sí, Sí-. Le bese la frente y el cerro un ojo. Conseguí mi cometido de hacerle sentir cómodo, tanto que pareció olvidar que estamos unidos.- ¿Esta bien si me muevo? Me estoy volviendo loco. Su interior es cálido y pareciera que me abraza-. Nuevamente miro a otro lado para evitar el contacto visual, y llevo sus brazos a donde estaba su entrepierna, cubriéndola por vergüenza.

-Si-. Moví un poco mis caderas, pero él volvió a gemir y otra lágrima salió para recorrer su piel levemente rosada por la situación. Me dedique a repartir besos por su rostro para calmarlo y limpiar sus lágrimas. Luego de un minuto él movió sus caderas en señal de que estaba listo.- ¿Me puedo mover?

-El dolor será inevitable de todas maneras.

-Si le duele mucho dígame y parare de inmediato.

-Mocoso, soy el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, puedo soportar un poco de dolor.

-¿Curioso verdad? Yo soy un titán, y estoy entre las piernas del mejor soldado.

-Muérete.

-Además, hace un rato fuiste tú el que estuvo entre mis piernas, pero con otra "misión"-. No pude evitar sonreír maliciosamente, haciendo que el refunfuñara.- Pero parece que está en el campo de nuevo, y debe encargarse del "titán" Sar-gen-to.

-Cállate y muévete Eren.

-Seguro-. Suavemente y de manera lenta comencé a mover mis caderas. El tapaba su boca pero no se quejaba. Cuando vi que estaba listo, comencé un vaivén lento, metiendo y sacando mi longitud. Seguía repartiendo besos por su rostro, aunque estaba perdiendo la paciencia y necesitaba más atención, pero no lo quería lastimar, no quiero que me odie o revivir una sensación que le causo tan malos recuerdos.

-E-Eren, Más rápido, por favor-. Gimoteó. Me sorprendió su sensatez y con la rapidez que lo asimilo. Acatando su orden subí un poco el ritmo, haciendo que él gimiera sonoramente de placer. No paraba de tener continuos espasmos y escalofríos, pero pedía por más y más, haciendo que me excitara de sobremanera. Tenía a mí deseado sargento entre mis brazos, gimiendo de placer, con el cuerpo y almas unidos.

-L-Levi…-. Comencé a ir muy rápido y profundo, haciéndolo delirar entre mis brazos, dejándolo sin fuerzas y con sus manos una a cada lado de su cabeza. Estaba comenzando a sentirse demasiado bien, tanto que la mente se perdía en el éxtasis del momento. La habitación se llenó del sonido de la piel chocando con piel, acompañado con los gemidos tratando de ser reprimidos por parte de Levi.- Por favor, no se reprima. Quiero oírlo gemir.

-¿Q-Que tipo de… de petici-ón es esa?-. Hablaba entrecortado entre suspiros y jadeos. Pero pareció obedecer, ya que cuando rocé su próstata inmediatamente gimió de manera sonora y delirante. Me acomodé un poco mejor y comencé a torturar ese punto tan dulce, haciéndolo gemir sin pudor o vergüenza. Ya no quería ni podía retenerse.

Podía ver como un hilo de saliva se le escurría por la comisura de sus labios, y me excitaba ver su rostro perdido en el placer absoluto. Me dedique a observar su cuerpo completo, lleno de espasmos y perlado en sudor. Su entrepierna estaba completamente erecta. Su cuello y pecho con marcas rojas por todas partes, indicando mi marca de territorio. Por último, su rostro de facciones finas estaba sumido en placer, parecía estar totalmente en blanco, con la boca entreabierta, haciendo que la saliva se le escapara por su comisura y creando hilillos que unían su lengua con el paladar. Sus cabellos revueltos, pero por último, sus ojos sumidos en total lujuria y pasión, además de un sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.  
El ritmo y nivel de gemidos subió una vez más, su respiración agitada hacía que su bien formado vientre y torso subiera y bajara abruptamente. Con una de mis manos lleve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y vagamente se sostuvo como podía. Golpee su próstata y pude sentir como sus paredes me aprisionaban al mismo tiempo que un sonoro gemido que se entendía como mi nombre salía de su garganta sin pudor, anunciando su orgasmo. Por segunda vez en la noche, se corrió, esta vez manchando su vientre y el mío. Yo también estaba en mi límite, y luego de un par de estocadas más a las cuales respondía con más gemidos debido a la sensibilidad del orgasmo, me vine dentro con un gruñido de placer.  
Me recosté sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar. Sus piernas bajaron de mis hombros y se enredaron en mi cintura. Deje mis manos a los lados y busque las suyas, entrelazando los dedos. Separo una de sus manos de la mía y la llevo a mi espalda, abrazándome. Luego de un minuto me levanté nuevamente y bese sus labios de manera casta, para luego retirarme de su interior, haciendo que él instintivamente cerrara sus piernas y se estremeciera.

Ya fuera de él, me lancé a un costado esperando a que mi respiración se regularizara. Abrí los ojos y Levi estaba haciendo lo mismo, se veía pacífico y pocas veces vi su rostro sin el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se sintió bien?-. Acaricié su mejilla con su mano, el abrió los ojos sorprendido. Miro a un lado algo avergonzado, cuando quiere puede ser terriblemente sexy.

-Sí. No pensé que tener relaciones sexuales con otro hombre pudiera llegar a sentirse de esa manera.

-Lo que pasa es que no solo tuvimos sexo-. Lo atraje a mi cuerpo, y aunque en un principio se resistió un poco, término cediendo y hasta correspondiendo.- Hicimos el amor-. Le bese la frente nuevamente. Él estaba dormitando en mi pecho, pero se avergonzó y escondió al escuchar eso.

-Supongo que está bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo se sintió?

-Levi-. Lo separe de mí y de su actual zona de confort, refugio y almohada, alias: Mi pecho; para mirarlo a los ojos. Su figura se veía delicada y suave, indefensa.- Acabo de unir no solo mi cuerpo con el tuyo, si no también mi alma. En cuanto a sentirse bien…-. Sonreí y extendí mi brazo hacia arriba.- Poco más y tocaría el cielo con los dedos-. Luego afile la mirada, él se encogió un poco ya que conoce cuando lo miro de manera pervertida.- Me encantó verte gemir y estremecerte entre mis brazos. Era terriblemente sexy, sentía que me corría de solo verlo así.

-Te dije que dejaras la formalidad-. Miro a otro lado para evadir el tema, pero yo lo ceñí nuevamente a mi cuerpo, dejando que se relajara en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Levi.

-¿Hm…?-. Estaba casi dormido, era el momento perfecto para quitarle la verdad.

-Te quiero. No, te amo-. Se acurrucó un poco más para esconderse. Es gracioso porque se esconde de mí en mi propio pecho.- ¿Tú me quieres?

-No-. Me paralicé. ¿Cómo? No me quiere… ¿Solo me busco por sexo? Joder… Joder…- No te quiero Eren-. Separo su rostro y me miro a los ojos, mientras depositaba un casto beso en mis labios.- También te amo.

Sentí mi rostro arder de la vergüenza y emoción, luego lo abracé y le bese la frente… Varias veces. Él se acurrucaba continuamente, hasta que se durmió profundamente. Nos cubrí con las sábanas y me di cuenta de que aún llevaba los pantalones y la ropa interior. Subí el bóxer pero con cuidado de no despertarlo me baje el pantalón y lo eche a un lado, para luego acurrucar mi rostro en su cabello y echarme a dormir profundamente como hace mucho no lo hacía.

* * *

Bueno ¿Que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado.  
Como se que todas son unas pervertidas, le puse MUCHO Lemon hehe, pero se que les encanta. Sigue siendo romántico y tierno (?) Sha que saben que tengo mi lado no-pervertido.

¡Si ven algun jodido error o corte, es fanfiction! :c

Bueno, espero que dejen su hermoso review, saben que me encantan -w- y saluditos especiales a Jo, Jovhanna, u Ola-Chan, que me conto sobre esto y me sedujo para que participe uwu

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

Patatapandicornio


End file.
